


An eventful day

by Rumbelleisotp



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 06:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6789592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumbelleisotp/pseuds/Rumbelleisotp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina and Henry pay a visit to Golds</p>
            </blockquote>





	An eventful day

There was a knock on the door. Rumple went to answered, relieved when Regina and Henry cam into sight and not some annoying hero. He greeted them and let them in. They sat in the living room and Belle showed, not much later, with Rose in her arms. It was obvious that the baby had just waken up cause her eyes were red and she was cuddling Belle.

"Hi!" She greeted them waving Rose's tiny hand. Regina got up to greet them. She hugged Belle who handed Rose to her. Henry kissed his grandmother's cheek and Belle sat next to Rumple taking his hand to hers.

"She's growing so fast!" Regina said rocking Rose.

"I know right! I still remember the day we brought her here like it was yesterday!" Belle added.

"To be fair I don't think anyone will soon forget that day, Grandma!"

"I have to agree with Henry, Belle. You did have an eventful return!"

"It wasn't our fault, dearie. That those excuses of heroes -sorry Henry- wanted to take away from me, Belle and the baby because they thought I'd hurt them."

"It's okay, Grandpa. I am really disappointed by them, they shouldn't have acted like that. You and Belle deserve to be together and be happy."

Rumple touched Henry's shoulder.

"Thank you, Henry! That means a lot. At least I k now I have you on my side."

"Of course, Grandpa! We are family." Henry said and Gold nodded.

Belle turned to Regina, who was making funny faces to her goddaughter.

"And we wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Regina. Thank you!" she said.

"There's nothing to thank me for, Gold has proven himself much more useful than the others, I knew what I was doing when I was helping you, and I also knew that I'd enjoyed watching them pay. Especially, after what happened after Robin's death." She said the last part looking really sad but then Rose smiled to her and Regina's smile came back.

" I did enjoy make them pay." Rumple added, earning a wink from Belle.

"It was about time for them to realise that they can't use our love anymore." Belle added.

"How many days they've spent in your cabin, Grandpa?"

"Fourty five! Forty five days with only water and food and no sun or any way to escape." 

"I've heard Snow was talking about hope until Charming couldn't take it anymore and told her to shut up."

"That's true, Hook told me about it." Henry confirmed what Belle said.

"That would be really fun to watch. Damn it, Gold! Next time you should have some cameras." Regina said covering the baby's ear on her cursed word.

"Who said I hadn't?" Rumple said smirking. Three pairs of eyes starring at him. 

"What? Did you truly believe that a few days in some kind of prison would be enough revenge after they tried to use the dagger against me and make me leave this realm for good and be separate from my family, forever?" Rumple asked, arching a brow to them.

"But you're here now because Regina stopped them." Belle said smiling at him and leaning her head on his shoulder.

"But how did you know what they were planning, mom?"

"I watched them through the crystal ball. Their plan was a disaster. They were talking about summoning an cyclone again and then how that would have take Rumple away to some other realm which I don't recall. The rest of it are known. I told him about it and he switched the real dagger with the fake one."

"You had to see Hook's face when they realized that the dagger wasn't working on me." Gold said

"I will treasure that look forever." Regina added. She was still holding Rose but now the baby had started protested and Belle took her but she didn't stop until she was safe in Rumple's arms.

"It seems that your charms have won over another woman, Gold" Regina commented and Rumplw replied with a sharp look. 

"I believe it's Rose that has won me not the other way around." Gold commented.

"Either way , one thing is for sure, she's definitely a daddy's girl and Rumple is a daughter's dad." Belle said and everyone laughed.


End file.
